Brian Hunt
Brian Hunt (born November 14, 1985) is a fantasy professional wrestler, currently signed to RCWF. Proffesional wrestling carrer 'The Dungeon training camp (2010 - 2011)' Brian Hunt first debuted In the RCWF Dungeon in November 2, against Black Hawk losing the match. November 9, He was defeated in a open challenge by Thunder and defeated by Illusion for a number 1 contender spot for the North American title at Oblivion on the same night being 0-3 since his debut. November 17, things changed after Hunt won a triple threat match against Terror and The W1nn3r making him 1-3. November 27, Hunt joined the Extreme Animals to form the tag-team to a stable with the addition of Jessica Fox. On December 25, Hunt entered his first Pay-per view at Snowbrawl In a fatal 4-way for the North American title against Brian Edwards, Nick Nitro and the champion Mikhail Tzskova who retained that night, but on the week later Brian Hunt defeated Nick Nitro one on one for calling him out the Tuesday before Snowbrawl. Brian Hunt was announced as a rookie for the first season of RCWF's Nextgen NXT with his pro John Kaos. On Febuary 15, Brian lost to Illusion on a late rematch he issued. March 22, 2011 Hunt lost against Moby Dick for the North American title for the 3rd time, making Moby Dick retain the title for the third time. 'Nextgen NXT (2010 - 2011)' In the first season of RCWF's new Nextgen NXT program on the second week Hunt made his debut, In the first challenge against RCWF hall of famer Outlaw, In a time challenge however losing by pin and Mitch Green having the record time. Hunt won the promo challenge by popular vote, but Jay Wilson official won the challenge. On Febuary 17, Brian Hunt won in a tables match against Jay Wilson after a back body drop reversal through the table. Hunt one his first official challenge of "Bayou Chunkin" by his pro beating him on week 8. Brian Hunt competed in the 5 man single elimination tournament but being the first eliminated by Big D in the challenge, eliminating Brian Hunt from NextGen. 'Main Roster (2011 - present)' On May 18, Brian Hunt debuted in a dark match teaming up with Jake Fox and Cassey McFinnegan on Demolition. 'Meltdown (2011 - present)' Trivia *Hunt owns and manages a hotel called The Hunt Hotel with his manager Adrian. *Hunt is obssesive with computers having 4 desktops, 3 laptops and 5 servers. *Hunt graduated from Full Sail University in Video Game Developing and Video Game Art. In Wrestling Finishing moves *Frog Splash *The Trap ( Boston crab) 'Signature moves' *Top-rope sidewalk slam *Spear 'Common moves' *Hurricanrana ( Sometimes top rope) *Dropkick *Spinning back kick *Knee drop (On the opponents shoulders) *Leg drop *Top-rope senton *Running neckbreaker *Belly to back suplex *Scoop slam *Running knee Accomplishments Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Oregon Category:Characters from Georgia Category:RCWF Category:Wrestler, RCWF Category:2010 Category:2011